


Waiting Game

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door hasn’t even properly closed when he’s met with an armful of Jun, hair still damp and smelling strongly of cheap hotel soap and shampoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



He squints at his phone before turning the corner to the left, just to make sure he gets the room number right. Third door from the stairs, _room 314, room 314_ , he repeats to himself before stopping. Room 314, alright; he lifts his hand and taps the door twice.

“ _Hawaii_ ,” came the reply and he releases the breathe he realizes he’s holding, hand drifting down to the knob and turning, pushing the door open after he’s sure no one’s around to see him.

The door hasn’t even properly closed when he’s met with an armful of Jun, hair still damp and smelling strongly of cheap hotel soap and shampoo.

“You’re late, Sho-chan,” Jun says, looking up at him and smiling sheepishly; “I’ve been waiting,”

He nods and the smell hits him yet again as he ducks down and breathes in, breathes this unusual scent in.

“You used them?” he asks Jun in a voice barely higher than a whisper because Jun chooses that moment to start lipping at his neck, one hand trailing down to touch him despite his slacks.

“Use what?”

He throws his head back, giving Jun further access to his flesh. “The cheap hotel soap and shampoo,” he clarifies with a moan, tangling his fingers through Jun’s thick hair.

“Had to,” Jun replies, his mouth and fingers are busy doing the same thing. “Don’t think you’d want to fuck someone who smells of sweat and other stuffs,” he says, fingers slipping at the hem of Sho’s work shirt and feeling Sho up softly. “Do I have to start bringing my shower stuffs around with me all the time?”

He grins, pulls Jun back by the arms and kisses him, soft and sweet, barely resisting the urge to shove his tongue inside Jun’s mouth to taste the equally cheap toothpaste Jun probably used when he brushed his teeth.

“No, but I don’t mind, really,” he answers, almost out of breath; he’s grinning stupidly and Jun knows him well enough to know when he’s telling the truth. “It’d still be you so –“

Jun rolls his palm over his half-hard still-clothed cock in a perfectly hand-twist maneuver, leaving him gasping for breath. “Sho-chan, I didn’t call you out here so you can criticize this hotel’s soap and shampoo I just used, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” he bites back with a hiss as his hips bucks back in counterpoint with Jun’s steady hand movement, the action making Jun grin smugly in return.

Jun raises his face and their eyes locked, watching the way Jun licks his lower lip wet invitingly. He kisses the tiny dot above Jun’s lip, that tiny imperfection that makes Jun so perfect, hands making their way to the back and taking Jun by surprise by grabbing a hold of Jun’s ass, squeezing and thus pulling Jun hard against him.

“No,” he repeats, enjoying the way the action made the younger man shiver and delighting at the fact that he’s just rendered Jun speechless. “You call me out here so we can fuck,” he says, soft and yet firm through Jun’s slightly parted lips.

Jun’s eyes are dark and his gaze unfocused. “Right,” he replies rather shakily, “So we better move this to the bed where it’s more comfortable,”

“But I thought you prefer it better if I am to fuck you here by the door,” he muses, grasping Jun’s jaw and kissing him, slipping his tongue inside Jun’s mouth and moaning. Jun moans right back and does something with his fingers that makes him growl, breathing raggedly because he almost _came_ right there.

“Hey, easy!” he howls, almost losing his footing when Jun all but backs away, wriggling his way out of his arms. “Where the hell do you think you’re go –“

“I’m not letting you fuck me by the door, Sho-chan,” he says, waving an elegant hand at him as he strolls towards the direction of where the bed might be. “So you either come here where I can blow you till you’re blue on the face or be an ass and make yourself _come_ there however you pleases, with your right or left hand, whichever is capable enough – your choice,”

He’s off the door and locking it behind him the next second. “Fuck you, Matsumoto,” he grits, doing up his slacks which Jun successfully unbuttoned without him knowing.

Jun howls back from somewhere. “Sure,” he said, “ – if you come here,”

“Fuck.”

#

“D’you know I had to literally beg my manager for his help, just so I could escape the set earlier today?” Jun states rather proudly, bracing himself with one hand against Sho’s leg and the other he has wrapped around Sho’s cock as he lowers himself slowly, inch by agonizing inch. “Shit, I just had to see you today or I’ll go crazy,” Jun says aloud, gasping, eyes shutting close and possibly not realizing that he’s saying things he should probably not saying out loud.

He groans and keeps his grip against Jun’s legs, waiting for Jun to accommodate him fully before he slowly lifts his hips up, and rolls his lower half for good measure.

He doesn’t think Jun is aware that he’s being a little sappy, though, come to think of it, he doesn’t think he minds so much.

Two straight weeks and he probably would have done the same thing.

It’s actually sweet – too sweet and for once, he thinks he likes this side of Jun as well.

He tangles his hand with one of Jun’s, and he uses his other free hand to fist at Jun’s cock as Jun starts to ride him, slow at first, getting his rhythm at the third try until he’s bouncing on top of Sho’s lap like a professional horse-rider.

“I missed you too,” he finds himself murmuring, squeezing Jun’s hand and squeezing Jun’s cock, his orgasm approaching so fast – too fast that he doesn’t know how to stop it; he’s groaning, moaning Jun’s name as he bucks up, meeting Jun’s downtake move by lifting himself from the mattress and burying himself so deep in Jun’s ass that the bed rattles beneath them. Then Jun is tensing above him, his muscles going taut before Jun suddenly collapses, mouth finding his as he releases his pleasure between them, clenching around him so tightly he feels light-headed as he came shuddering the second after.

#

They’re down to their third cigarette stick (Jun refuses to light one for himself and just kind of steals his when he’s lighted one, passing it back to him by sticking it back to his mouth after he’s taken a long drag), with Jun’s hairy legs tangled against his own hairy ones, and neither of them bothers to get dressed just yet.

It’s so familiar, it feels domestic even, and hell, he doesn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life if he can; but he knows it’s stupid to ask for more than the two of them can handle, knowing that it’s not only the two them they ought to think about if this all goes out of hand. There’ll be families to consider (his and Jun’s), reputation to protect and careers (and the careers of their three other bandmates) to take care of.

But it’s always nice to be able to hold Jun’s hand when he feels the need to, to be able to put his arms around Jun without having to look around to check if there’s anyone looking; he craves for normality, for that day when they can both look forward to going home and knowing that the other is there to welcome him with a kiss or something more.

It’s nice to be able to do those things, even though he’s settled for the next, lesser complicated option – for these few stolen moments where he can have Jun for himself, where he can laze around besides the younger man until it’s time to step out into the real world again, where he and Jun are not more than friends, colleagues, bandmates – people who worked together, and not people who are in love so fiercely, so passionately with each other.

He’s in love with Jun and he knows Jun is in love with him too, but it’s complicated – their lives are – and he guesses it’s just how it is. He may not be able to take Jun out on a fancy dinner the way he can when it’s with a girl, may not be able to kiss Jun in front of other people the same way he can if it’s with a girl, but he knows Jun understands.

Jun turns to his side, taking the half-finished stick out from his mouth and stubbing it to the half-filled ashtray sitting next to the bedside lamp; then Jun’s reaching out to grasp his jaw, forcing him to look Jun in the eyes, and god, he wants him again.

“Hey, what are you thinking about, hmm?”

He shakes his head, wonders how the colors of Jun’s eyes changes when they’re in the middle of fucking, and how it changes to its natural lighter brown shade when they’re done. Jun’s still looking at him like he knows he’s lying, fingers tracing the start of stubbles growing on his chin.

“I just love you, that’s all,” he says instead and smiles when the admission puts another color to Jun’s cheek. “You know that, don’t you?”

Jun pokes him on the cheek and moves to hide his face under his chin, throws his arm around his waist and starts nuzzling his chest. “Liar,” Jun says, and his voice is muffled with the fact that he has his face buried against Sho’s chest. “You know I hate this too – this set up – but what can we do?”

He tangles his fingers through Jun’s hair, drops a kiss on top of Jun’s head. He wants to see him, wants to look him in the eye when he has to say the things that matter but Jun is stubborn, and shy, and beautiful, and _his_.

“We can move in together, in secret,” he says, like he’s dreaming, “ – no one has to know and you and I – we can do it, you know? If no one knows, if it’s just you and I, then it’s –“ he’s rambling now but of course it’s a risk they cannot take or at least hasn’t tried to, a decision that hovers between stupidity and impossibility but he’s been thinking about it, been wondering whether sneaking out and meeting up like this isn’t dangerous enough, that the idea of doing these things inside the comforts of their own home and living in the same fucking house isn’t a better option than eloping like a couple of cheating lovers every fucking time they feel the need to be close to one another.

He realizes that Jun stops talking altogether, stops talking even when he stares down and is met with a mop of black hair that smells of cheap hotel shampoo – the same Jun who he fell in love with those many years ago, the same Jun who works and works like it’s all that matters, the same Jun who works to make everything perfect, the same Jun who fears no one, but begs everyone if he has to, just to be able to meet him when he wants to.

He realizes he’s never wanted Jun to be there when he craves to see him, to smell Jun’s usual brand of soap and shampoo when he goes home to him.

“We can try, you know we can, it doesn’t have to be –“

“Sho-chan, are you sure?” and because Jun is Jun, of course he’ll ask this; but Sho is tired of waiting for an opening, for an acceptance that’s never going to come. He’s not stupid, and so is Jun, and they both know that theirs is a relationship that is and will always be hard to maintain but they’ve come this far to think about giving up now.

They can be afraid forever and eventually get tired of this shitty setup, or they can end this worthless waiting and move in together, may still eventually get tired of each other in the long run but at least they’ve tried.

He curls his hand around the back of Jun’s neck and draws him closer, plants a soft kiss over that tiny dot on Jun’s upper lip and sighs.

“Yeah,” he whispers, aiming for Jun’s mouth this time and kissing him, soft and sweet, “ – we’ll move in together and you can cook me dinner every night, like a good little wife,”

Jun aims a rightful jab against his side, laughing gleefully through his mouth; he’s happy and Sho knows him too well, too well that he remains quiet until Jun starts shaking against him as realization starts to kick in.

He gathers Jun closer and keeps him closer still. “We’ll do it,” he says and it’s a promise; “We’ll both work hard to make things work, so then it won’t have to be like this; we’ll be together during our free time, we’d be able to do disgusting things together and –“

Jun leaned up to him and sealed his mouth with a kiss. “When should we start looking for a new place?” Jun asks when they parted for air and Sho loves him all the more.

“The sooner, the better,” he responds and kisses Jun again.

Jun sighs into his mouth, then, “I’ll pick out the curtains myself and you won’t get any say on that,”

“Fine,” he says conversationally, even though Jun is currently crawling his way down his body after he’s pushed him back into the mattress firmly. “Just make sure you’ll make some room for my books and DVD collections, and we’re good to go,”

Jun hums, takes him into his hand and licks him twice. “Fine,”

He can’t wait. “Fine,”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, all prompts with these two as pairing always ends up as porn, god, forgive me?
> 
> Based on JEPROMPTS prompt 41.


End file.
